Ice Cream
by X-Nami-Chan
Summary: When all the students of Hogwarts are gone on a field trip to Romania, leaving Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter alone, and locked out of the school what will happen? And, what is up with Draco and that ice cream cone?


It was _hot_.

If anything, Harry knew that he was burning up. It was so much cooler in the castle that was Hogwarts, he knew, but there were no classes that day. The reason? Why, there were no teachers, of course! Nor were there any students. So, why was Harry outside, with the only other student in the school, and not with everyone else on the field trip to Romainia?

"_Although I know that you could possibly get killed, and that is a joyous thing for your aunt and I to think about, we cannot let you go_."

"_But Uncle Vernon, I_-"

"_Do you understand what the law of London would do to this family, should you be killed suspiciously, Boy?" Uncle Vernon boomed loudly. And, without another word, he ripped the permission slip into small pieces. "Now, you're train is to leave in twenty minutes, and God knows we don't want to spend any more time with you! Out_!"

Harry sighed, looking at the only other boy at the school. He was sitting beneath a tree, silently eating an ice cream cone, Harry presumed he had purchased in Hogsmeade. Oh, how Harry would love to just go take a small lick! But, he knew that was a dangerous thing to do, especially since the holder of the ice cream was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He must have noticed Harry's staring, because he turned around, tongue licking away at the cold treat. Harry swallowed, and held his breath, his eyes widening and his face suddenly flushing. At this, Malfoy cocked an eye brow.

Harry shut his eyes, and stood. He walked over to the slightly older boy, fists balled up at his sides. Harry's head was down, his nose snarled up, as if angry. "Malfoy." He choked out.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow. "Potter?"

"Would you, erm, care to eat that elsewhere? You're...making it a little hot out here." Harry had mumbled that last part, but Draco still caught it. The blonde boy smirked.

"I am?" He chuckled, causing Harry's eyes to fly open. "Well, in that case..." Draco ran his tongue carefully over the sugary treat, making sure to get any parts that were trying to melt. Harry's already flushed face only flushed more. He watched Draco's tongue, his eyes not missing a single movement.

Seeing as Draco was going to completely ignore his request, Harry plopped down beside the boy. Never had he seen this side of Draco, and, seeing as they were the only two students, humans at that, at Hogwarts at the moment, he had might as well take advantage of it.

Draco gasp, as did Harry, when a drop of chocolate ice cream fell from the cone, landing on Draco's exposed stomach. Harry gluped, and Draco shivered from the sudden cold impact, but kept eating his treat as if nothing had happened.

"Dra-aco," Harry's voice cracked slightly, "You've, erm, got a little ice cream...on..." Harry trailed off, lifting his hand slowly, his index finger gently scraping over the spot on which the ice cream had fallen. Draco gasp at Harry's touch, his pale face turning a light shade of pink.

Harry looked down at his now-chocolate finger, and smiled gently, yet somewhat evilly, up at Draco. He wiped the drop on the other boy's nose.

Draco didn't know what to do. Should he play along? Or, should he shout at the boy, telling him they were too old for such childish gestures?

Draco decided to play along, and fight fire with fire.

The blonde boy smiled, pointing the cone slightly in Harry's direction. "Want a lick?"

Harry thought for sure he was dreaming. _Draco_ was being_ nice _to_ Harry_? Perhaps it was because no one was around? Never-the-less, Harry gladly accepted. He licked, chocolate ice cream getting on his lips.

Draco smiled, his plan having worked. "Say, Potter, you've...got some ice cream, right.." He flew forward, his eyes shutting somewhere between the tree and Harry's lips. Harry, after the shock had worn off, gladly kissed back.

Draco smiled once he pulled away. "Got it."


End file.
